Resident evil 4 parodia
by jazmany.marinojara
Summary: León es un agente especial encargado de rescatar a la hija del presi y para llegar allá tendrá que superar muchos obstáculos ...pero en este fic León es tan estúpido y...ah mejor leanlo XD.
1. La casa

_Hola amigos de fanfiction los invito a conocer mi primer fic que se trata de una parodia de todo el juego resident evil 4, espero que les guste._

_Aquí vamos:_

**LA CASA**

Un carro se encaminaba para una aldea de España en donde se ocultaba la hija del presidente de los estados unidos raptada por una mente terrorista, en aquel auto iban 2 uniformados y 1 de civil quien eran policías de los EEUU, los dos policías uniformados pensaron:

_ oye Enrique tal si mandamos a león q se ocupe de este cargo de rescatar a la hija del presi el total es el mismo el que la rescata y a nosotros nos toca la misma ganancia ¿tu q me dices?

_mmm... Para mi me daría lo mismo si dejamos al nuevo policía y solo le decimos q es una de las pruebas de la academia y el por lucirse es capas de irse solo.

León: mmm… q tanto se balbucean cuenten el chisme y no se estén riendo o q están asiendo como q no estuviera aquí, esta bien ya se q soy cayado pero curioso pero cuenten lo q estaban diciéndose entre los dos…¿para mi q algo se traman?

El carro paro y uno de los policías se baja.

_para, quiero ir al baño…

_oye Enrique muévete q tenemos q ir a ser esa misión tu lo sabes bien q tenemos q dejar al ave en el nido jajajaja…

León: a q te referiste en decir en "dejar al ave en el nido" mira no quiero q me salgan con ninguna sorpresa, si.

León notaba en la cara de sus compañeros como q savia q lo iban a dejar solo en esta misión pero no le tomo importancia y siguió comiendo de su hamburguesa.

_ufff ya vámonos creo q no encontré papel higiénico y estoy un poco apestoso pero no importa jeje, oye Jaime, como q león se esta dando cuenta q lo vamos a dejar solo en esta misión tu q dices.

_mmm... Me creo q no, esta feliz comiendo de q se va a preocupar.

León en su pensamiento decía.

León: mmm... Como q quieren mandarme hacer esta misión a mi solo ok, pero no saben lo q les va a pasar jaja yo soy mas pilas jijijiji.

_Bueno león hemos llegado, este va a ser tu camino hacia la hija del presi.

_jijijijiji (el otro poli)

León: ¿que? como q mi camino ustedes iban pensando todo esto por el camino, creen q yo no savia, estaba oyendo cuando decían: huy es una prueba de la academia. Ja engañen a otro tonto y por eso iré yo solo no quiero la ayuda de ustedes dos.

Los dos policías comenzaron a reírse y decir "q estúpido", mientras que león se baja del carro.

_ oye león q te valla bien jajajaja.

Cuando se acercaba a la casa su cuerpo se le estaba convirtiendo como en una gelatina, temblaba por todos los lados sin saber por qué.

León: mmm... Y ahora esta casa me da mala espina, no se por q pero me siento un poco con tembladera pero bueno será por q es mi primera misión.

León dio sus tres primeros pasos dentro de la casa y salió nueva mente, nuevamente entro y volvió a salir (miedoso).

León: Esta ves si entrare y veré si hay personas para dialogar sobre la chica q busco.

Dicho y echo encontró una persona estaba poniendo leña en la chimenea pero se lo veía muy extraño por q no volvió a ver atrás.

León: disculpe señor soy uno de los poli q anda atrás del secuestro de la hija del presi aquí tengo una foto de muestra, la reconoce o si la a visto mucho mejor…

El señor volteo la cara, era tan horrible q me quede impactado q león tubo la concha de decirle "señor disculpe en mi país existe el cicatricial si quiere le ayudo con un envase q ando a cargar en mi maletín".

Forastero: mmm... Déjame pensarlo creo q me caería bien un poco por q parece q le falta cuidado a mi rostro, ashhh q cosas digo, quien coño te crees para decirme eso, yo soy un zombie y te voy a matar ahora, ¿tu q piensas de eso? Q me dices ahora jajaja.

León: AAAAAA¡ q pedo y yo q le tengo miedo a los zombies, pero esperen los zombies no existen.

Forastero: ashhh q cosas dices en este mundo todo es posible mira hay extraterrestres, hombres lobos y asta tu q eres horrible por q no pueden haber zombies o sea ser zombie es delito HaHaHa q me dices.

León: mmmm... Es verdad si tienes derechos de hacer tus reclamos, oye eres un buen zombie me puedes decir como te encuentro en Facebook.

Forastero: si me puedes encontrar con el nombre de… espera un minuto yo tengo q matarte.

Así q el forastero saco su hacha y quiso rebanarle el cuello y León comenzó a correr por toda la sala diciendo "no me mates "

León: espera un momento tengo una arma jijiji bueno forastero creo q llego tu hora jeje muereee.

Así q león disparo justamente en el cráneo del forastero quien cayo diciendo _"ESTOY MUERTO, ESTOY MUERTO".

León: huyy yo no te quería hacer esto pero tu insististe jajaja.

De pronto afuera de la casa se escuchaba en grito de tres personas _"UN FORASTERO". Era una voz muy desafinada q alarmo a León.

León: hayyyyy mas de ellos q hago solo tengo pocas balas, esperen q es eso.

León miro q subiendo las escaleras había algo q brillaba.

León: valla son balas q bien eso es lo q me faltaba jeje. Ahora me votare por la ventana para escapar jijijij q pilas soy yo jaja.

León salto por la ventana y ni siquiera se dio cuenta q los demás forasteros estaban en el patio.

León: uffff escape de ellos jeje….. ¿QUEEEEEE? Como supieron q me bote por la ventana q son brujos.

Forasteros: jejeje tu te crees mas pilas pero yo ya vi en reprise del juego jajaja. Si vez q somos pilas…

León: ufffff q mierda ahora tendré q matar a todos ustedes verdad.

Forasteros: mmm en el reprise salió q tu nos matabas y te ibas por allá.

León: mmm muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Los disparos sonaron como q si fueran juegos pirotécnicos.

León: mmm pos amigos zombies me voy por q la hija del presi, ¡espera! no se en donde, pero por ahí deben haber otros tontos como ustedes q me digan todo el recorrido jajaja...

_Bueno espero q les haya gustado._

_Dejen comentarios o sino mandare miles de Justin B. a sus casas...no se como pero lo hare jajaja..._

_XDXDXD..._


	2. el pueblo

_Hola aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fic._

_Gracias a las personitas q comentan._

_Ojala que les guste...y empecemos: XD_

* * *

**El pueblo**

León caminaba hacia el portón grande que conectaba a la granja.

León: uuuuyyyy! Vaya aquí hay personas reales...esperen un momento.

Se oculto detrás de un árbol saco sus binoculares y dio un vistazo para ver el estado de la granja.

León: mierda! Son los mismos sujetos extraños que se hacen llamar zombies...y ahora que hago...ya se **- ** le salió un foco de la cabeza y salió Macgyver diciendo "disculpa chico tengo que cambiar el foco" (confusión)

Se acercó los zombies que anteriormente había matado, los desnudo y se puso su atuendo y se mesclo con los demás.

León: jejeje...bueno yo si soy pilas, me voy a mesclar con esos manes y ni cuenta se van a dar, jejeje soy un genio.

Disimulo que era uno de ellos, pero el plan salió a lo contrario.

-¡un forastero!

León: aaaaahh... Me descubrieron.

Forasteros: estúpido se te cayo el sombrero, te lo íbamos a poner y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que tu gritaste me descubrieron.

El estúpido de león corrió por toda la granja asustado diciendo.

León: aaahh... que estúpido.

Se encerró en una de las casas y cerro con picaporte todo lo que era ventanas y puertas...pero nunca se dio cuenta que había un enorme agujero en la pared...a lado de la puerta y león nuevamente dijo "que estúpido". Los forasteros se pegaron la frente de lo estúpido que era el policía, cuando león escucho una motosierra sonar se alarmo mas y no se dio cuenta que era el motosierrista talando los arboles.

León: oye estúpido en el juego sale que tu tienes que perseguirme con la motosierra.

Motosierrista: es verdad, es verdad.

León: aaahhh...

El motosierrista comenzó a seguir a león por toda la granja sin descanso, pero nuestro querido policía se resbala y el motosierrista lo alcanzo, pero justo cuando lo iba a matar sale un granjero.

Forastero: oye doctor yo que sepa tenias que dejarte matar por león.

Motosierrista: es verdad, es verdad, oye chico dispárame o mejor hagamos esto mas emocionante y me esconderé detrás de aquel árbol, mientras tu me disparas, esta bien.

León: mmm si esta muy bien.

De repente las campanas de la iglesia acaban de sonar llamando a todos los granjeros a misa. Los granjeros uno por uno soltaban sus armas y decían "oh las campanas, tenemos que irnos"

Todos se fueron sin quedar ninguno en la granja.

León: ¿Dónde van...al bingo?

...y realmente fueron a jugar bingo, el premio mayor era un vieja vaca.

León seguía su camino hasta salir de ese pueblo.

León: vaya, se fueron todos...incendiare todo el pueblo jejejejeje...je.

Así que nuestro querido león incendio todo el pueblo, pero por desgracia estaba en medio de las llamas.

León: uuufffff sabía que algo se me olvido, ¿y ahora como salgo?

Así que apareció el mounstro del lago y en vez de apagar las llamas comenzó a perseguir a león para comérselo.

León: ei ei ei ei ei ei ei... tu no apareces en este capitulo, tu me tienes que ayudar cuando aparezca el cocodrilo en ese lago de allá...entendido.

Mounstro: mmm espera yo vine a ayudarte- le salieron lagrimas- y así es como me pagas...mal hombre, por eso no te ayudare en nada, baboso- se fue llorando como una magdalena.

Había mucho estiércol de vaca fresco y se metió ahí.

Una hora después...

León: bueno las llamas se apagaron...iré a mi destino, mierda no se donde ir y que asqueroso estoy.

Un forastero que pasaba por ahí vio tremenda barbaridad y corrió mas asustado- aaahhh un mounstro.

Después que león se limpio no se en donde, la cuestión es que ya estaba limpio, se encontró otro estúpido forastero persiguiendo a una gallina, diciendo- wawawawa y babeando.

León: oiga sr. ¿me puede decir como puedo salir de este pueblo?

Forastero: mmm detrás de esa casa hay una enorme puerta, tendrás que salir por ahí.

León: gracias amigo, pero tengo que matarte- boom.

Y luego fue hacia aquella puerta, pero cuando león iba abrirla, unos forasteros salieron dando tremendo portazo desde el otro lado, aplastando a nuestro amigo a la pared, no se de donde salieron muchos, y la cuestión es que lo tenían aplastado por casi media hora. Terminado esto entro maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

León: te odio madre, te odio padre, los odio hermanos...ah cierto soy hijo único pero igual los odio, te odio Bob esponja, te odio los Simpsons, odio a todo el mundo, Dios que quieres de miiii.

Del cielo salieron nubes negras y del centro de ellas un gran rayo salió que fue en su dirección, achicharrándolo todo... ¡pobre hombre...a veces no me dan ganas de ser su director!

* * *

_Bueno ojala que les haya gustado, el segundo cap...El tercero esta en camino ¡espérenlo!_

_Nos vemos, no se olviden de comentar_

_Chao, nos vemos pronto._


End file.
